Walking On The Edge Of Death City
by Roxi2Star
Summary: Lovino Vargas was living the dream. He owned a 5 star restaurant. He even got that hot spanish guy's number. But what's with the buzzer, and why does he keep sneeking off all the time? Why is he so smart? And why does he act like he's lived 500 years?
1. Chapter 1

**Alright… I know I shouldn't be doing this. I already have a bunch of fics out. Buuuuut I had this idea and I couldn't get it out of my head. I thought about it, and guess what. I HAS A REAL PLOT. That's right! I know what's going to happen at all times! :3 It also took me like 4 hours to think of a good name for this… And it's not even that great. I had a cute one, but I changed it because it gave too much away. So I hope you guys like this. Also Lovino might be a bit OOC, but I think he is in most fics anyway… I mean I did my research Lovino is very calm around Spain. It's only when he was a little kid did he freak out around him. Well I'm ranting now… **

**Walking on the edge of Death City. **

Lovino Vargas woke up one October morning, with a shiver. He pulled his covers up to his chin, before glancing at the clock. 9:14. He sighed before sitting up. He promised he'd come into the restaurant that morning for an interview. He didn't really want to go, but he promised his twin/business partner he would.

The Vargas twins were closer than most twins. They went through a lot together with their younger brother Marcello.

After their grandfather passed they lived with their aunt Medora and her son Heracles until they turned 17. Not long after they moved out they opened up a restaurant.

For as long as they could remember their grandfather wanted to own a restaurant, and for as long as they remember they wanted to open one two. He told them he would name it after his late older brothers who were also twins; He would call it "Ven and Roma's".

So ever since they were 9 they worked odd jobs, and when they were old enough to work, they worked part time. They managed to save up quite a fund, only using it for emergencies. So not long after their 19th birthday, they had a small shop opened. It only had about 3 tables and was under a hat shop, but Feliciano's sweet pasta, and Lovino's mouth-watering tomato gravy* people flocked to their small stop under a hat store.

It wasn't long before they had enough money to upgrade to a bigger place, and then a bigger one. Now they run a large three story place downtown by a popular night club. No one comes to Ven and Roma's without a reservation. Not even celebrities.

Lovino sighed once more, while looking in the mirror. His curl was in a knot. No wonder his dream was erotic. After about ten minutes of trying to un-knot his curl, he was fully hard. About 20 minutes later, he was fully dressed and opened his brother's bedroom door.

"Hey Feliciano get up!" He yelled in Italian.

"Ten more minutes~" Feliciano said back to him.

"Fine, but no pasta for a week."

"NOOOO! PAAAASTA!" Feliciano was ready to go in ten minutes.

"Ve~ Hey Fratello… Do you think Nanno would be proud of us?" Feliciano said switching to English.

"You course he would stronzo! He'd... He'd be really proud." Lovino said his voice softening.

"Ve~ that's great to hear!"

"Idiota… Hey, Feli we're running behind…." It was true, it was now 10 o'clock, then needed to be at the restaurant in 10 minutes.

"Well let's get going!" Feliciano said putting his mug in the sink, before grabbing his brother and running out the door.

Within 5 minutes they arrived at Ven and Roma's, and walked through the doors. The staff was preparing for the evening and the head chef came out of the kitchen to greet them

"Bonjour! How are you today, Mr. Vargas, and Mr. Vargas?" The chef said pulling a rose out of thin air, and offering it to Lovino who refused it, but Feliciano took it with a smile.

"Just fine Franny!" Feliciano said beaming.

"Si, Fratello is right, we had a fine morning." It was true, it was quite nice. So Lovino was feeling nice and decided NOT to smash Francis' face in.

"Oh honhonhon~ that is great to hear! The editor for APH will be here soon~ He called to say he was running late. Which I do not find hard to believe."

"Wait. APH? That's the magazine that's interviewing us?" Lovino was baffled as he turned to his brother. "Feli… APH. The American Publishing Headquarters. Feli do you know what this means….."

"SI!" Feliciano jumped and hugged Lovino. This was not a rare event, but the thing that made this mind blowing, was the fact that Lovino hugged him back. "OUR RESTEURAUNT IS GONNA BE FAMOUS!" Feli yelled smiling.

"Si! SI!" Lovino was smiling ear to ear. Francis couldn't help but smile at the sight. It wasn't very often Lovino graced the world with his smiling face, but it was happening more and more often. It seemed the more people who ate at Ven and Roma's the more he smiled. "How did we get an interview with APH? They wouldn't bother with a small place like us!" Lovino said.

"Well this isn't a little place~ in face this is a very popular restaurant, and the editor happens to be a very old friend of mine." Francis told them.

"Ve! This is fantastico! Grazie Franny!"

"Si, grazie. I guess you're not good for nothing." Lovino said smirking. The door opened, and they all turned to see who was coming in.

"Oh Antonio! There you are~ you're late!" Francis told the man. He was about 5'10, with curly brown chocolate hair, tan skin and big emerald eyes. Lovino eyed the man, he was wearing black slacks that hugged his legs in all the right places, and a white button up shirt that fit his form nicely and to top it off, a red tie was hung around his neck. How did he know? Red is Lovino's favorite color. Too bad Lovino was too busy ogling his ass and arms to even notice he was wearing a tie.

"Lo siento mi amigo~." Oh Spanish too. Lovino loved Spaniards. "I woke up a bit late this morning." He flashed a smile showing all 32 of his shinny white teeth. "So you must be the Vargas twins~." He said to them.

"Si!" Feliciano said.

"Alrighty! Which one of you is Lovino Vargas?" He asked.

"I am." Lovino said, hoping he wasn't blushing.

"Bien! Where would you like to have the interview?" Antonio asked

"My office will be fine." He led Antonio to the top floor, to the back and opened his office door. It was a nice office with a great view of the city skyline, and a big fireplace. Hmm…. What would sex with this man be like by the fi- Lovino mental slapped himself.

He was NOT a perv. He refused to be like Francis. No matter how hot this STRANGER was. That's right. Stranger, he's a stranger. Alright~ that just made the day dream…. So much hotter….. Fuuuuuck.

That sat at Lovino's desk and Antonio pulled out a piece of paper, a notebook, a pen and red framed reading glasses. Oh dio he looked great in them.

"Alright let's start from the beginning, how did the idea come of opening a restaurant?" Antonio asked clicking his pen.

"Um… My Grandfather always wanted to open one but he never had the money too, and Feliciano decided when he did open one, we would always work there. But after he died, we decided to live his dream for him. We were 11 when he died and we moved in with our aunt and we worked odd jobs until we could work and we just kept saving until we had enough money to start up. It was hard at first but it didn't take long until our little shop boomed. We got enough money to upgrade to a bigger place and we did, and we just kept getting more popular until we came to where we are now." After a moment Antonio finished writing.

"That's cool! So where did the name Ven and Roma's come from?"

"Well Nanno had older twin brothers who died when they were about 25 in WWII. They're names were Veneziano and Romano. And Nanno joked that we were just like them. Veneziano being Feli and Roma being me, making Nanno our younger brother Marcello." Lovino said

"Oh is there a third Vargas?" Antonio asked

"Si, Marcello. He's 15 and still lives with our aunt but I'm working on becoming his legal guardian."

"How sweet! How old are you anyway?"

"23."

"Wow! So young! You own a million dollar business AND you're trying to adopt your brother?" Antonio asked the notebook and pen long forgotten.

"Si. It's odd with just me and Feli. I mean Cello's a pain in the ass, but I miss him." Lovino said. God damn was he spilling his guts to this guy? The fuck? SNAP OUT OF IT LOVINO.

"Well you're, cute AND sweet~ I need to take you out sometime!" Antonio said smiling. Lovino went beat red. "Oh Lovi you look like a tomato~."

"Hold on! What? Ta-take me o-out?" Lovino stuttered standing up.

"Si! Unless you don't play that way, but my gaydar is going off like crazy around you." Antonio said

"Si, I'm gay…. But is it that obvious? Damn…. But.. Um really?" Lovino asked

"Si! I would love to take you out! Here." He handed him a card. "My cell number is on here. Call me when tomorrow and we'll set something up! I know this great club, and the owner is a friend of mine so we can get in for free!" Antonio said. Lovino took the card, and pocketed it. Then a small buzzer on his belt went off. "Oh shit…. Look Lovi I gotta go, call me later and we'll go out, and finish the interview." And just like that he was gone.

Hmm the buzzer on his belt looked like one Francis wore everywhere….. And when it went off Francis always left like that two… Something about that buzzer didn't sit right with Lovino. They knew each other, so that buzzer must have something to do with a link between them. Lovino shrugged it off. It's probably just nothing.

It took Lovino a few seconds just to realize what happened. He now had the number and interest of a very sexy Spaniard. Lovino giggled like a little girl but if you asked him about it he would deny it. Then another smile graced his lips, and then was gone when a flash of camera came out of nowhere. Fucking Francis.

** WEEEEELLLL? How was it? Also for people reading my other Spamano fic. No not the sex one. The pirate one with the mary-sue. Yeah that was a fail. Just ignore it. Also this one will only update time to time. Anyway! Please leave a review? Also the first to guess the importance of the buzzer gets a prize! SO!**

**R&R **

**~Roxi2Star**


	2. Chapter 2

**Alright so I got a bit of a response from the last chapter~ I hope you guys like this one just as much! **

Lovino felt stupid. He felt like a high school girl as he clutched the card in his shaking hand dialing the number on his phone. He told Feliciano that he wasn't going in today, and that he could handle it on his own. Lovino dialed the last number and felt his heart rate pick up when the phone started to ring. He contemplated hanging it up, and half hoped the Spaniard didn't answer.

"Hola?" Said a voice on the other side of the line.

"Antonio, its Lovino Vargas." Lovino said trying not to stutter.

"Oh hey Lovi~ I'm glad you called! I was just thinking about you~" Lovino blushed. Antonio was thinking about him? "So are you free tonight?"

"Si." Lovino answered.

"Alright! So my friend Gilbert owns this night club, it's called Der Ehrfürchtig Seld. It's pretty popular~ He asked me to come and see the place tonight, he closed to down for a bit of re-decorations and said I should bring a date, and I was hoping you'd join me!"

"Um, sure… I mean it's not like I have anything better to do… And I'm just going because I heard about that place… I mean it's not like I want to or anything…." Lovino rambled on like this for a bit before he heard Antonio chuckle on the other line. "Something funny bastard?"

"No, you're just super cute~" Lovino blushed.

"Yeah whatever jerk. What time should I be ready?" Lovino asked.

"I have to be there around 7 so I'll get you at 6:30."

"Do you even know where I live?" Lovino asked annoyed.

"Haha~ I guess I don't! Can I have your address?" Antonio asked. Lovino told him the address and the two said their goodbyes.

Lovino sighed and lay down on his bed, grabbing a pillow and holding it to his chest, then rolling back and forth giggling like a school girl. But if you ever asked him about he would deny such actions with a tomato blush on his face worthy of a "Fusosososo" From a certain Spaniard.

"Hey Lovino….." Said a calm voice from the hallway.

"Come in Heracles." Lovino told him sitting up.

"Hey. Were you just rolling around on your bed giggling like a school girl?" He asked in a blank voice

"Che cosa? No!" See what did I tell you? Also somewhere off a Spaniard cooed a FUSOSOSOSO.

"Oh, ok. I won't tell anyone. And your brother is down stairs if you want to see him."

"The fuck? Never mind. Grazie." Lovino got up and followed his cousin down his stairs to the sitting room where Feliciano was sitting with three other people. The oldest was a woman with light curly brown hair and dark eyes, after her was Heracles fiancé Sadiq and Lovino youngest brother Marcello. Marcello had sandy brown hair, and part of it fell in front of his eye and lead into his curl. He had the same gold eyes and olive skin as his brothers.

"Ciao Fratello!" Marcello said getting up to hug his brother.

"Ciao Marcello, how are you, ya' pain in the ass?" Lovino asked, in what he hoped was a playful voice.

"I'm just fine! I really wanted to see you so I asked aunt Medora if I could spend the night!" Marcello said happily.

"Oh, mi dispiace but I have a date tonight." Lovino said scowling.

"Oh? You have a date? Lovino that's great!" Aunt Medora said smiling.

"Yeah, we thought it was never going to happen." Sadiq said smirking.

"Shut up, stronzo." Lovino snapped at the man.

"Ve~ Fratello who is your date?" Feliciano asked

"You remember the guy from APH that interviewed me yesterday?"

"Ve~ You mean Antonio? VE! He was really nice!"

"Meh, he's not bad. I'll see where this leads." Lovino said nonchalantly.

"Well, you might want to get that excitement out before he gets here. And Lovino… By the fireplace in your office? Really?" Lovino's jaw hit the floor. Growing up they always joked Heracles was a mind-reader but lately Lovino was truly starting to think he could.

"Sh-shut up! He…. His…. FUCK YOU." And with that Lovino left the room. He just needed to chill. Tonight was going to be fun. Not that he'd say such a thing out loud, but he truly was looking forward to the evening. He looked up at the clock on the oven in the kitchen. 2:43. Damn, almost 4 more hours. He sighed as he started making lunch. He knew Feliciano would make pasta, but Lovino knew Sadiq, didn't care for pasta, he would make something else. Not because he thought Sadiq was cool, in a scary, awesome, big brother way. No way! He hated Sadiq…. At least that what he told everyone else. So why was he doing this?... He didn't wanna hear Sadiq complain Yeah that's it. Fucker should be grateful.

Lovino sighed as he flipped through his Grandfathers cook book that the man had written by hand, and bound himself. He settled on pizza. All members of his little Family like pizza.

After the pizza was made and eaten it was around 5:45. Lovino jumped slightly and jumped in the shower. After his quick shower he was looking through his closet. Damn he had nothing to wear….. NO. HE WAS NOT A CHICK. He just wanted to look presentable, and didn't want to be over dressed, or under dressed. Only problem is, where do you draw the line.

That's where we are now. Lovino stood there in his closet, in nothing but his boxers, frantically searching for the perfect outfit.

"Dammit. FELICIANO! COME IN HERE AND HELP ME DAMMIT!" Lovino screamed

"Ve~ what's wrong Fratello?"

"I…. I don't know what to wear." Lovino said blushing. Feliciano giggled.

"Where are you going?"

"His friend's night club. It' re-opening tonight and Antonio invited me as his date." Lovino said blushing at the word date.

"Ve, really Fratello? Cool! And your red dress shirt."

"The one with the thing?" Lovino asked

"Si! Your black slacks, not the ones with the weird thing but the nice ones, and those shoes you got last time we were in Italy!

"Grazie, Feli now get the fuck out." Lovino snapped

"Ve! Anytime Fratello!~" Lovino smiled to himself before getting dressed, then going into the bathroom for the finishing touches. By the time he deemed himself presentable, it was 6:20. His heart rate was starting to pick up as he walked down the stairs to his family.

"Hey Lovino we're gonna spend the night here, and wait for you to get home ok?" Aunt Medora told him. "Well, Sadiq and Heracles have work tomorrow, so they won't be here until tomorrow evening."

"Yeah bitch we except details!" Sadiq said

"I'll have them, before he even opens his mouth." Heracles said closing his eyes falling asleep on Sadiq. Lovino held back a chuckle. It was so odd to see the two of them so lovey dovey with each other. Less than 5 years ago they couldn't stand each other.

The two had a complicated relationship from the start. Sadiq was two years older than Heracles, and they met in a multi-grade class. It was love/hate at first sight. Though the two claimed to hate each other they were often seen together, and would back each other up in fights. Lovino often remember Sadiq spending the night several times, when he lived with Medora and Heracles. Lovino remembered walking in on them fighting, and then they started making out. Lovino, only 15 at the time blushed and left the room.

Lovino shook his head, clearing his mind of those thoughts. He looked at the clock again 6:28. Oh dio! Antonio will be here any minute. Just then Lovino's mind started racing, and coming up with paranoid outcomes of the evening. When the front door of his two floor penthouse apartment, knocked, he had to force himself to answer, fearing what was on the other side.

But once he met Antonio's sweet green eyes, all his doubt and fear vanished. Antonio smiled.

"Hola Lovi~" Antonio said presenting red roses. Lovino's blush soon matched the color of them. "They're for you~"

"Uh…. Gra- Idiot." Lovino went into the kitchen, and set them in a vase, before returning to the living room, where his little family was chatting to Antonio. Marcello was smirking a bit, but didn't say much. Feliciano was just rambling about pasta. Aunt Medora was asking him about his family, but Sadiq was the only one Antonio was answering… Well trying to answer, but Heracles was doing it before he could form the first word.

"Heracles! Stop being a freaky mind reader!" Lovino shouted throwing the nearest thing at him, which in this case was a telephone book, that was caught by Sadiq before it hit him.

"Sorry Lovino…." And with that Heracles fell asleep.

"Can we go?" Lovino asked Antonio looking helpless.

"Si! Well I hope to see you all soon!" Antonio said as they walked out of the apartment.

"I'm sorry about them… They're all crazy."

"No they seem nice! But… Can your cousin really read minds?" Antonio asked

"To be honest we don't know. I'm 90% sure he is, but then again he could be really good at reading body language." Lovino said pushing the button on the elevator. Antonio frowned and his knuckles tightened when the doors shut. "Hey are you alright?" Lovino asked him. Not because he was worried, but because if he got sick, Lovino would get puked on.

"Yeah… I'm. I'm fine. Elevators freak me out a bit, that's all." Antonio said griping the railing.

"Well damn you should have said something. I wouldn't have gotten on if I had known…" Lovino grumbles

"No… No Lovi…. I'm fine." AS he says this the elevator doors open and Antonio practically jumps out. "Ascensores maldita. Es un crimen contra la naturaleza." He mumbles under his breath.

"Bastard, you alright?"

"Si, Lovi I'm fine." Antonio said, facing him. "Let's just go alight?"

"Right." Lovino said. The two got into Antonio's car. The drive to the club was fairly quiet. Antonio and Lovino talked about one of the songs, softly playing on the radio. The name of the song slipped Lovino's mind as the stepped out of the car, and up to the door. The bouncer was a tall German man with slicked back blonde hair.

"Hola Ludwig!" Antonio greeted. "Can we go in?"

"Ja."

"Gracias! That's Gilbert's younger brother." Antonio said to Lovino as they entered the club

It was a big, colorful place, with popular dance music blasting through the speaker.

"WELCOME!" The DJ yelled "Welcome all to Der Ehrfürchtig Seld!" Lovino looked up at the DJ. It was a young man with sandy blonde hair, glasses and blue eyes.

"That's Alfred." Antonio whispered in Lovino's ear. "He's Gilbert's boyfriend's twin. He was hired as a favor for Matthew, sides he's a great DJ. I think Gilbert would have hired him anyway." Antonio led Lovino up the stairs, to a roped off area. There was a large booth, and sitting there was a man with messy white hair, ruby red eyes, and pale skin. Next to him was a man who looked a bit younger, he looked like the DJ, but shorter and his hair was longer.

"Hey Tonio!" the man with white hair called out. "Good to see you!" His accent was thick with German.

"Hey Gilbert, long time not see!" Antonio said sitting next him, then patting the stop next to himself for Lovino to sit down.

"So, you gonna introduce us to your little friend there?" Gilbert asked

"Si! This is Lovino, but he goes by Lovi!" Antonio said smiling

"No I don't. In fact, call me Lovi and I'll kill you." Lovino said frowning.

"Kesesesese sure thing kid." Gilbert said while Antonio and the other boy were giggling. Lovino rolled his eyes.

"Well Lovi this is Gilbert and his longtime boyfriend Matt." Antonio said.

"Hi." Matt said smiling.

"Ciao." Lovino said politely.

"Bonjour mon amis!" Francis said coming up to them.

"Hola Franny!" Antonio said greeting his friend.

"The fuck Francis, don't you have work tonight? You know I hate it when you skip work." Lovino said to him "So you better get your ass back there before I fire you."

"Oh honhonhon but Mr. Vargas, your brother told me I could have the rest of the night off!" Francis said smirking.

"Fucking Feli, fine dammit but be in early tomorrow." Lovino snapped

"Whoa~ Franny! Your boss is Toni's date. That's awesomely funny!" Gilbert said loudly. Francis smiled and sat down next to Lovino, which made said, move closer to Antonio, who smiled and put an arm around his waist, making the Italian turn bright red. The 5 talked for a bit before Mattie's pager buzzed.

"Damn." He mumbled

"Yo Mattie!" Alfred said coming up to them. "We gotta go. Gil, I left a play list but it'll only last an hour. You gotta DJ dude."

"Ja, I'll be right on it. You two have a good time." And with that the twins left.

"What the fuck was that about?" Lovino asked

"Oh it's nothing Lovi~ Come on dance with me!" Antonio said taking him to the dance floor.

"Gah! Bastard I don't dance!" Lovino said

"You do now!" Antonio said putting his hands on Lovino's hips to the beat of the music. Lovino blushed trying to fight back but was failing, falling to the beat of Antonio's hands.

The rest of the night went smoothly and Lovino kinda enjoyed himself. At about 12 Antonio and Lovino left the club. They drove back to Lovino's apartment building and took the stairs up to his penthouse.

"Well good night Lovi." Antonio said to him

"Yeah good night bastard." Lovino said with his hand on the door knob.

"Hey Lovi I know it's slutty to kiss on a first date but, can I kiss you?" Antonio asked. Lovino's face went scarlet.

"You don't have to ask… Jerk." Antonio smiled and placed a small kiss on Lovino's lips. When he pulled back Lovino's face was even redder than before.

"I'll call you tomorrow ok?" Antonio said.

"Alright." Then Lovino went inside. His family was asleep, and he went into his room and plopped on his bed. He giggled a bit before changing and falling asleep.

Finally. Things were just fine. If only he knew what those buzzers meant.

Oh Lovino… You're only on the tip of the iceberg.

**Alright! So how was it? Good? Bad? Getten curious about the buzzer? Well the answers are coming soon~ Not the next chapter. But maybe the 5****th**** or 6****th****? We'll see. **

**R&R**

**~Roxi2Star**


	3. Chapter 3

**People are starting to question the buzzer! This is good! It'll be a bit before you get the answer though~ **

Lovino's heart pounded as he walked into the restaurant. It wasn't a fancy place, but a small little corner place that had been there for years. The name had slipped Lovino's mind when he saw Antonio wave at him from the seat next to the window.

"Hola Lovi!" Antonio greeted his smile plastered to his face. Lovino blushed, Antonio looked great in that leather jacket.

"Ciao bastard." Lovino said slipping into the seat across from him. The two had a gone on a few dates. Clubs, movies, and a few dinners. By this time it was nearing Halloween, and the two planned to go to Gilbert's costume party together. Antonio had called a few minutes ago and asked Lovino to meet him for coffee.

"So why did you call me out here?" Lovino asked annoyed.

"I just wanted to spend a little time with my boyfriend~ is that so wrong?" Lovino stopped at stared at him wide eyed. Boyfriend? He was his boyfriend now?

"B-boy-f-f-friend?" Lovino asked

"Si. Is that ok?" Antonio asked

"No! I mean yes. I mean maybe… GAH! I don't know. I-I.. It just seems too soon. I mean not that I don't like it. I wouldn't mind being your boyfriend… But this is too sudden... But I don't want you to stop calling me your-" Lovino was cut off by a kiss.

"Fusosososo Lovi you're so cute!" Lovino's face was bright red as he starred into Antonio's.

"Bastard…" He mumbled.

"But seriously Lovi, we've gone out a few times and I want to get to know you better~" Antonio said

"Phfft. I told you my life story when we met. Why don't you tell me yours?" Lovino said composting himself.

"Mine?" Antonio swallowed hard. "Well… I don't really like to talk about it… But I guess…"

"You don't have too, I just… I feel like I don't know you…. And I'd like too." Lovino said blushing.

"Well~ when you put it that way! I'd love to tell you about myself. Well I was born in a small town in Spain; I had an older brother named Alvarez. We didn't get a long all that well, we fought all the time. Shortly after our youngest brother Carlos was born our dad left. Alvarez blamed Carlos for no reason. So growing up I always stood up for Carlos when Alvarez tried to blame him. Then when I was 15, Alvarez was 17, and Carlos was 9, our mom died.

"My mother and I had a close relationship, and up until my dad left he and Alvarez were close. So when mom died Alvarez blamed me for it. To this day I don't understand why. All I know I we fought much more after that. But we stuck together to raise Carlos, to make sure he was ok. After a while Alvarez stopped blaming us, about our parents. We lived happily, and Alvarez got married and even had a son. Our life was perfect.

"But one day… I confessed to them I was gay, and had been for some time. Carlos accepted me instantly, but Alvarez…. He kicked me out. Said he wanted nothing to do with me. And that if I went near his family ever again… That he would kill me. So I left. I came here to America, and haven't seen them since…." Antonio paused "But here I got an education and became a writer. As much as I miss my brothers, I wouldn't take back what I did." Antonio said. Lovino was at a loss for words. Then a question burned on his tongue.

"Why?"

"If I did take it back I'd still be in Spain, and I would have never met you!" He said smiling. Lovino blushed.

"You.. I…" Lovino got up and walked over to him. Antonio turned his head to the side, then Lovino kissed him. Antonio's eyes widened before pulling Lovino by the waist closer to him.

"Um… Excuse me…" The waitress said holding their coffee.

After coffee the two walked out and Antonio turned to Lovino.

"Hey Lovi wanna take a short ride?" Lovino thought. Well he did walk here….

"Sure but take me home when we're done."

"Aww~ I was hoping you'd come over!" Antonio said setting off toward a motorcycle.

"You have a motorcycle?" Lovino asked

"No. It's Alfred's, he crashed my car so he loaned me his bike until my car got fixed." He said pulling out two helmets "Here I don't want you getting hurt." He put the helmet on Lovino's head and strapped it on.

"Um… Aren't these things dangerous?" Lovino asked his voice cracking a bit.

"Fusosososo! Don't worry Lovi, we'll be fine!" He said getting on the bike "Now come on."

Lovino got on barely holding on to Antonio. "Lovi you need to hold on." Antonio said wrapping Lovino's hands around his waist. Lovino blushed but didn't move. Antonio started the engine and moved forward. Once he was on the road and had a steady speed, which mind you was very fast Lovino held on tight and buried his face into Antonio's back.

Soon Antonio pulled up to small house, and stopped the bike. Antonio led Lovino up the path to the front door and opened it. The house was quiet save for some er…. Provocative noises.

"Oh~" A deep male voice called out.

"Al-Alfred-kun, p-please! Antonio-kun w-will be h-h-home soon!" They heard a small voice say.

"Don't worry Kiku, I'm sure he won't be home for a bit." Alfred said

"I am home." Antonio said

"FUCK!" Alfred cursed, there was a ruffling of clothing then Alfred and a small Asian man came out of the kitchen, with rumpled clothes and messy hair. "We weren't excepting you back for a bit…"

"So you decide to have sex in my kitchen?" Antonio asked, with a hint of anger.

"Sorry dude it just kind of happened!"

"Not in my kitchen…. My clean beautiful kitchen... Have sex in your own god damn room." He growled

"RIGHT! Well we're gonna go… BYE!" and the two ran out the door.

"Um….?" Lovino started.

"Sorry about Alfred. He's my roommate and he enjoys sex in my kitchen…. My beautiful kitchen…." He growled once again.

"That's sexy." Lovino said, then blushing and covering his mouth.

"Huh? What is?" Antonio asked

"Um…. When you… Growl…" Lovino said blushing.

"Oh really? Well~" He growled again, wrapping an arm around Lovino's waist pulling him close. Lovino blushed and tried to hide his face with his hands. "No." Antonio growled into his ear "I like looking at you." Lovino felt his hand moved to behind Antonio's head. Lovino starred into Antonio's bright green eyes. They were narrowed and intense. Antonio leaned down and kissed him. Lovino's eyes fluttered closed and he grabbed onto Antonio's neck pulling him closer. Lovino's eyes rolled back into his head as Antonio rolled an R into the kiss. Lovino moaned grinding his hips into Antonio's.

Antonio pulled back and left fiery kisses down Lovino's jaw and neck. Lovino shivered as he bit down slightly then growled into his neck. Lovino gave a shiver and pressed himself against the other. Antonio picked Lovino up and walked him into the other room.

"Oh Lovi. If you keep being so cute and making these hot noises I won't be able to keep myself from molesting you~" Antonio said smiling. "That is unless you want me to molest you~."

"I… I'm not ready for… Sex… But… Um..." Lovino blushed and looked away.

"I can play with you!" Antonio asked

"Don't say it like that!" Lovino shouted pouting.

"Lo siento mi amor! But I can right?" He asked

"Si…." Antonio smirked before pushing Lovino down on the couch and climbing on top of him. Lovino blushed and stared up into Antonio's bright green eyes, as they searched his. Antonio's attention was called to that odd curl on the top of Lovino's head. He touched it gently and the curl quivered and Lovino gave a small gasp.

"Hmm? What's this?" Antonio gave the curl a small tug, Lovino mewed under him. Antonio twisted the curl in his finger and pulled on it in a rhythm. Lovino moaned from under him, panting his face flushed. "Fusosososo! Lovi you're so cute!" He pulled it again, causing Lovino to buck up to his hips. "I could do this all day!" Antonio spoke to soon, because as he said this the black buzzer on his belt went off. "Fffffu…." Antonio pulled the buzzer off his belt and looked at it. Lovino was able to take a peek at the buzzer.

It was black and had a white skull on the back. The front had a small screen, and on that screen read the name "June Goldstein." June Goldstein? That was the little old lady who owned the hat shop above Lovino's first restaurant. Why would her name be on Antonio's strange buzzer?

"I'm sorry Lovi I have to go. Do you want me to drive you home?" Antonio said getting up.

"Um sure… Why do you have to?" Lovino asked

"It's for work. I'm sorry." Antonio helped Lovino up and kissed his forehead. "Well we gotta go, I'm running late."

After Antonio dropped Lovino off at his apartment, Lovino as still thinking about June Goldstein. She was a nice woman in her 60's, and her and her husband owned a hat shop but he had died a few years earlier. Lovino remembered her being very kind and ate lunch down stairs with them every day. Maybe he should pay her a visit. So Lovino got into his car and drove to that little old hat shop.

He stepped out of his car and walked up the stairs on the side of the building, up to the old brown door.

"Hey Mrs. Goldstein! It's me, Lovino Vargas!" He called into the shop but there was no answer. "Mrs. Goldstein?" He walked into the back storage room and saw a body lying, unmoving. "Mrs. Goldstein!" Lovino ran to her body and checked her pulse. She was dead, and probably had been for 45 minutes or so. Lovino pulled out his phone and called the police.

"Hello 911? Yes my friend, I came to visit her and I found her dead on the floor!"

**BUM BUM BUM~~~ Oh my~ What does this mean? Hmm~? WELL I KNOW BUT I'M NOT TELLIN! So leave a review and stuff. Also if you can guess the reason for the buzzer you'll get a prize~ A SPOILER ALERT FOR A STORY IN THE MAKES! :3 **

**R&R**

**~Roxi2Star**


	4. Chapter 4

**Jesus… It's been a while huh? Sorry… I've been… Oh fuck it. I've been focusing on other fics. Like "Just What You're Looking For" And "Antonio & Lovino" And now…. "Tall, Pale, and Faceless" Sorry….**

To say Lovino was confused, was an understatement.

Mrs. Goldstein's funeral was 3 days ago and Lovino hadn't seen Antonio since the day he saw the name on his buzzer. Just to give you a timeline that was 2 weeks ago. Lovino had ignored all his phone calls, and had avoided him like the plague. Well, if you saw a name on "Something for work" and then they ended up dead you'd be scared too!

Lovino sighed from his couch. It just didn't make any sense. How was it possibly? He knew Antonio was responsible for Mrs. Goldstein's death but, she was ruled as dying of a heart attack. So how? Lovino thought… _"Maybe he's a…"_ No, that was dumb. Lovino shook it out of his head. That was impossible Antonio wasn't a-

"LOVNIO! OPEN THE DOOR!" Lovino jumped at the sound of Antonio's voice. And shit Lovino was home alone too… "Please? Lovi…" Lovino sighed. Damn him. He walked to the door and opened it. "Lovi!" he was attacked with a hug. "Why have you been avoiding me? Did I do something wrong?"

"Wrong? HELL YEAH YOU DID!" Lovino yelled pushing him away.

"What?"

"Mrs. Goldstein! I saw her name on that buzzer of yours the day she died! Explain. Now. Or I'm calling the police." Antonio's face shifted into a serious expression. He turned around, closed and locked the door.

"Is your brother home?" He asked.

"N-no."

"Good, sit down." Antonio pulled him into the living room, and looked at him for a moment. "Ok, now listen. What I'm about to tell you, is secret and stays between you, me, Alfred, Kiku, Francis, Arthur, Ludwig, Gilbert, and Matthew. We're all Grim Reapers." Lovino's jaw dropped "I was born in 1458, and I 'died' in 1483."

"What! So… What?" Lovino was dumb founded.

"Do you believe me?" Antonio asked.

"I don't know! And even if I did… You lied to me about your past!"

"No, I just didn't tell you everything. What I told you is true, save for some bits in the middle. After my brother kicked me out, I was detained by men of the Inquisition and I was sentenced to death for blasphemy. Along with my lover at the time, a Dutch man named Lars. Now, Lars and I weren't in love. We were in lust. The man was sexy, but I wanted nothing other to do with him.

"So reapers like me, are only given the choice when we die before our time. As in, I died before I was supposed to, and because you can't bring people back to life I was offered this job and I took it. So here I am. An immortal reaper."

"Prove it." Lovino said. Antonio sighed and stood up.

"Alright…." Antonio stood there for a moment, before he lit up into flames. Lovino jumped back, but the flames were gone and left Antonio unharmed… Only now he was dressed in a white flowing shirt, black pants and boots, he know had a pony tail and a black hat with red ribbons on one side, and a red over coat. But most importantly… He was holding a giant, sharp battle axe.

"Jesus!"

OMAKE~

Antonio screamed in agony. He just wanted it to stop. Too die, and be relieved of this pain. He screamed, and screamed and finally… Finally, relief came. His body fell limp, and he could no longer feel or move… Everything seemed to be dark as he lay there on the floor. He felt a sharp pain, but it faded and he was pulled up…

But…. Without his body. Antonio stood there completely naked, and transparent. He looked at the person who had helped him up. He was a few inches shorting than himself, sandy blonde hair and wore a long black robe.

"Ello, Antonio." He spoke in English. Antonio suddenly found himself knowing what he was saying… In fact… He could now speak every language

"Hello." HE said smiling at how the language fell out of his mouth with ease. "Who are you?"

"My name is Arthur, and I'm a Grim Reaper, and I have an offer for you." Arthur said.

"What would that be?" Antonio asked.

"You just died, before your time. So, would you like to be a Reaper like myself?"

"Yes! I'm not ready to die." Arthur nodded.

"Alright then." And with that, Antonio looked down at himself. He was wearing a pirate outfit, and it fit him nicely.

"This could work." A battle axe was drawn to his hand. "This could work well."

**OMFG I FAIL. I'm sorry… It'll get better…. I promise!**


End file.
